


The smallest of wishes

by ChiShibuya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon duh, Masturbation, Single shot, Smut, Solo, Why are there even tags, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has had it! Why did she love that jerk!?..ugh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smallest of wishes

This hadn't been the first time she had seen inuyasha and Kikyo together but enduring such a sight was enough to drive her insane. She was fine physically but she ached for the touch he gave kikyo. Why was he so stupid why has he held kikyo so fondly? Kagome was no fool she knew they spent several nights wrapped in an embrace and oh how jealousy festered so easily she felt useless unwanted even.  
So here she was settling down in a hot spring she loved. Sango want anywhere to be seen she was probably with miroku but she didn't mind as long as her beloved friend was happy. Kagome sat down deep within the warm water letting her chilled skin warm up.  
Thinking about this, she couldn't say she hated kikyo but there was a deep seated jealousy. She wanted inuyasha she loved him, she needed him. She let her mind wander to the darker side of her subconscious she knew how inuyasha had caressed kikyo and how kikyo responded to the soft touches. Kagome found her hand mimicking what she had seen inuyasha do, her index finger circled her clit several times before she dipped her fingers into the warmth that her body produced. Her walls were quivering with a new shocking need, they felt soft, and somewhat bumpy to her untrained fingers. Once, twice she drew her fingers in and out spreading herself open and gaspijg at the feeling. She was starting to hurt she felt her work unwraveling but she couldn't reach what was just out if reach. She never noticed the flash of red approach her, or at least she hasn't until she felt lips pressing to her neck.  
"So this is where you were mate, why do you smell of jwqlousy? Were you remembering the past?" Oh Inuyasha knew all to well Kagome was thinking of the night she had seen so many years ago.  
Kagome gave a mewel almost in desperation, her voice pleading with the male chanting his name desperately.  
Inuyasha chuckled drawing back watching his dear, sweet, innocent wife nearly clawing at herself until her back arched and she screamed.  
Inuyasha took Kagome's fingers licking them clean before smirking. "Now that you're done, shall we truly start such a primal dance?"


End file.
